v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lucky Spring/@comment-38579654-20190326161431
Guys and Woman of this Fandom , i now thought a long Time bout this " Post " and decidet i will make it even if this means a few of you might get mad cause this Situation is at a Point that i for myself cant accept anymore. and to be clear, ther are a few things i disagree with that shock me, make me sick and let my shake my head. The normal Player might not be interested in this Post but i as a Person who made an Account cause i thought this will be a good Community and it is a nice time waste ( every " Hobby" ) will give me a smile cause we can work together and helping and figuring things out was and is Fun for me. Kyle : Made the Duell Chests Table, figured out the pattern gave infos on a thing that makes everyones life REALY easy at this point since we have a good way to gain more Event Points ( Hearts Snowflakes Cups Clovers ) via the Chest mechanic and have a nearly Free Last week of a 3 week Event since we can manipulate them how we want, even things like Quests in the Path like Get X Dupes of X Legendary Colour is nearly a joke cause of it since we can manipulate the outcome to have a 40% higher chance of the colour we want as a thanks for all this amazing work people in this forum sht talked him, made him mad, and wher ignorant and even after MONTHS wher asking how it works some even still told peoplether is no way when everyone was using it already, thats''' IGNORANT''' 1. not willing to simply read the forum wher the answer was posted multiple times in every thread already''' 2.' Giving False informations bout a thing we use. '''JRICH' : Testet, and Figured out how we can get 1Star 2 Star, lets simply say th Items of a Star lvl we want out of Silver Gold and Bronze Boxes. Everyone has to be thankfull bout this work, since it makes so much much more doable in terms of preparing for Events, and having what they need without " luck " or enorm use of Energy to farm low lvl Chapters to get what they want while they could get double the amount with highest lvl Chapter and simply buy Silver Boxes that gives Points for the Daily Tournament aswell , so it is a 2 for 1 deal so to speak. A Few People wher gratefull, and i dont say everyone has and needs to say Thank you, but the same thing from above appearet again IGNORANCE, '''and people Instad of Reading this Forum they wher asking over and over the same thing that got explained sometimes even on the Same Thread Page ! and believ me if all of those post wher not ther, this Forum would be so much easyr to read since 40% of unnecessary sht woulnt be here to scroll through, the other 60& unnecessary sht is whinning an btching bout " this is unair / i dont have that much luck / bla bla bla " unnecessary, this is a forum with different threads some for th Dungeon some for the Game itself some or the Events, just Make a Thread " im a whinning little kid " and spare everyone else that reads a thread to get infos or give infos for a specific part of the Game with your whinning , it dosnt help, if you need attention do somthing else. '''Knepal : is the Perfect example of someone i would call Community Member, he trys so hard and much. He Gives Infos bout High lvl Event Chapters and what Decks they have, howto beat them, How High lvl Dungeons look like, gives infos bout Path Quests for Events. He even went that far and Made the " Guidline for further Events " Thread, looked all over the other threads to collect all the informations, arranged them in a nice way made this hole thing for everyone so we all have an easyr time in the future, i can just assumethis took way more then an hour. and while he spends that much time for this game and us as Community, others cant even read the Thread page theyr currently on to get Infos, that ANNOYS me more then you could even imagine. and to top that all off Knepal even helped with Tests for nearly every Idea tht came up from the Item manipulation to the Bot Manipultion to the newest " Idea " of how to manipulate Event Coffers ( i did too, and thats a thing noone would simply do, since it reducec the amount of clovers you have for the next week and therfor reduces the Chance to get " fast " past " Speand 4K " and could even mean " Spend 12K " is undoable since we spend 1-2K clovers for Testing for something that Helps EVERYONE 'but only is bad for the ones that do the Testing ) '''MyNameIsTakenWTF '( yes this is me ) : i cant say i did more or even as much as the ones i listed above me, but i did like knepal use clovers to help the " idea " of Event Coffer Manipulation, i '''DID '''a big Part of the research and Solutions for the BPW Bot problem to use this point for our all andvantage, everyone i spoke to who used what i gave got all the cards no problem, i since i did the testing had all the Cards in that '''7 Day event in 4 Days ! '''and still ther are people that dont have all of them ( i just can say its ther own fault for not using what was given ) and then i keep the research to figure if the normal Daily Tournaments could be manipulated cause of this too, and YES it was possible. and even after all of this, People came and sayd : This dosnt work, you worked for month but i can say it isnt working ! just like with the Duell Chest pattern , people use it, with great succes but ther are People just saying without reason or things to back it up it dosnt work ! and again thats the highest form of '''IGNORANCE ! and thats the reason at least for me i dont know the exact reason or Kyle we wont share our findings bout the Silver Box Manipulation anymore, cause at the moment i asked nicely in a Thread to get help with different Factos that could decide the outcome wich then could have been copyd to some extend for Event Coffers and i at first simply asked for a " Brainstorm " noone cared. but i guarrante you if i would leak how to do it everyone would jump in Circles and be happy and using it, and thats a Mentality of a " Community " i simply cant accept, the idea of : let others work and i just use ther work for my benefit is not Social in any point. Dont worry, i dont expect everyone doing stuff like the ones Above did, but a little help isnt too much to ask for " A Little Help " like i meantioned just above wher given by i dont know if i should say a few or many. but People like : Sora Rookie TWR Peter and many more even Knepal Myself JRich wher given in form of answering Questions , helping people understan things and so on, that also helps the Community and is worth something. so at this Point i will say a thank you, to everyone who trys to Help others ! But this " Trying to Help " was also a bad thing, since people started ignoring everything and just asked 10000X the same sht without having the need to even read 2 Posts in this Forum, and thats not ok, i agree if this whinning and all that wasnt ther, informations would be found easyr but even now it is easy to do if you want it to happen. But people nowadays dont want it, they want everything without doing anything, just like the whinning bout the New Officer Card, who cares that you one time dont get the Best possible in the Game for free ? and with for free i talk bout without any planing and using of ressources. SO : ''' '''1. '''the i dont wanna do anything but get anything mentality in form of infos and Cards is bad '''2. '''the wrong use of threads for Informations, to get attention and whine a lot , is bad '''3. '''Speaking cause it could be like that instead of Fact based is another bad thing '''4. '''Making 5 Post with the same thematical thing is bad, since you not only have then 5 post with for example how to level up Officer instead of 1 what makes 1. it harder to get the information bout the suspect in that case the Officer Card cause you need to read multiple posts to get every information given ( officer just an example ) but also make it harder to get other informations since you have to scroll over X Officer Posts and so on, so the way this Forum gets used is bad and makes it harder for everyone '''5. One of the Biggest and Strangest Points for me, trying to Help so much that it is bad for others. i hope you dont feel ovented in what i now have to say Mordulec, but the last post of the Odd / Even Card " Idea " was just a realy bad move. You gave " wrong Informations " out to everyone, and even sayd in one of the Post : " OFFICIALY CONFIRMED " while the confirmed you speak bout was a self test of ' 3 !!!!!!' Coffers, and even after 2-3 People gave test infos that clearly stated that it cant be like you sayd it is, you spoke in a Post of : " You dont get it " as example, instead of beeing thankfull that other people waste ther Clovers and give themselfs a disadvantage in the overall marathon to test out the theorie, you kinda ignored them and sort of sayd were just to dumb to understand and thats simply not ok. After 3 people gave you examples and told you that it cant be how you think it works you " closed " the conversation with the word : " the best is we keep that theory " what cant be, since it can only be a " Theory " or " Officialy Confirmed '''" , but besides that ther wher arguments that clearly showed it cant be like this. and then instead of keeping this thread wher clear arguments came up that show its not like that you ignored all of the last arguments and started a new Post wher you yourself speak of Theory and that your original speakings cant be true and ask people to help.... after we already did and you called us to dumb to understand you want help now ? - feels strange to me. how I and others even in the first post sayd, its nice that you have this intusiasm to work on it, and that this might not be the right point but its better to start with a failure then dont start at all, so we or atleast i appreciat your work, since as i asked noone even cared to help, and im happy now people starting something that helps them and everyone else, i still have to say '''1. Giving wrong informations out and call it after 3 tests " Confirmed " is missleading informations. ( ther are reasons why i for example test with over 100 Boxes and Coffers every event but dont give infos since ther could always be a " lucky " pattern and it only means anything if its CONSISTANT ''', so i only speak bout " i testet a bit " or " i think i might found a Deciding Factor " instead of instandly giving out a post wher i assume im right with what i say cause i have been lucky a few times ) '''2. '''calling the Community that made most of the things you use like Duell Chest table , infos bout the Events Dungeons and Bots, possible for you to use, sort of " Dumb ", to then ask for help in the next Post. thats just bad manners, since even we who showed that the method isnt working wher Helpfull and as thank you for infesting into the research we get sht talked from you. think bout it, if were realy a Community stuff like that '''CANT happen. So, i hope people understand what i sayd, and start working on themselfs, this Forum, and on the community. I strongly believ, if this " trend " keeps on, this forum and the Infos we give and get from it, will be meaningless very soon cause noone gona give usefull infos anymore since people sht talk him, and this will be full with whinning and speculations bout the Game, and thats a sad point if it would be like this. So, pls People, i know its hard but if you wanna use this Forum, try to atleast look a bit yourself and find the Infos, if you know things for sure help others that dont get it understand, dont speak of things that are not sure it just confuses the people, stop all those whinning post that has no effect or help for this Forum as an Information Wiki and try to use a post for following ideas and disccusions of the same thema, like Officer, Battle Chests, Event Path, Event Chapter Lvl and or Strats and so on, to help keeping this Forum clean and easyr to use if someone wants informations bout something. Thank you !